Where Gods Be Mortals: Book 2-Fallen Heroes
by The Bloody Seje
Summary: It seems even the hopeful become the hopeless. With the world slowly becoming less and less black, who's to say chaos will not exist amongst Earth's heroes? [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Can I try this?**

 **Put the pieces of a saga together and make it good for the masses...?**

* * *

 _Three weeks later..._

"Sir, has the financial district called about our defense funding?"

"Negative. They're still pending their approval..."

"Aren't you worried about that threat, sir?"

"You two will do fine. It's the only door in and only door out. Just make sure the targets don't get in the base with every fiber of your body, you hear?"

"Yessir!"

Two grunts, both clad in retrograde armor saluted their passing higher class officer, who nodded sternly and walked into the building they were guarding. It's not the best form of watch, but since their armor has adapted well with taking bullets and Pokemon moves, they'll do until the Base can get the necessary funding.

Not their fault they always get robbed by some assassins.

"Hey", the guard on the left of the door suddenly started after several minutes of standing under a spotlight got boring,"I'm gonna go take a smoke break."

"Are you serious? What if I get attacked or killed?" his fellow argued, scratching an itch on his leg.

"You got on armor..." was the reply before the grunt walked away, leaving his partner to do the dirty work. When the grunt got a significant distance away from the light, the grunt snarled before reaching up to his face...

And taking off a mask.

"I really hate this thing..." The face of a teenager was left behind before the 'grunt' got shorter and less stocky, leaving a skinny male in overgrown clothes. Peeling them off, he cracked his aching bones before tightening the scarf around his neck.

"Let's see here..." From his pocket, the teen pulled out a box which-when he pressed the middle indentation-glowed a bit in the dark and showed a map of the infrastructure of the Base he just walked away from. Stolen, as he had not had this earlier.

He scrolled through each floor design, skipping past the vast armory they contained, the room where they contained their stolen loot and the command center where each Admin and Base Leader was seated amply for an ambush. These guys were stupid, figured the boy, as he finally touched his target.

"Hmm...The GPS room...located 640 meters below ground...third room to the leftmost corridor...fifth hallway down from the elevator..." As he plotted, he failed to notice the grunt looking around for him in his six. He looked closer at the map for a specific thing in the room he marked before he jumped when,

"Hey Tom, what're you doing over there?" The grunt had found him and was advancing slowly, as if he was getting suspicious. With a smooth move as if taking a hit of his cigar, the teen put the stuffy mask back on and turned back to his disguise. When his hand pulled away, he had a black cigar in hand.

"Smoking." With the grunt's 'voice' he responded.

"Why was your armor off? Someone coulda shot you, stabbed you or worse!"

"There's nothing out here but nature."

"Even nature can be deadly."

"Mother Nature can suck a huge dick." The 'grunt' took another hit of the cigar and puffed out a thick, grey cloud of smoke that blocked his partner's vision and made him cough.

"O-okay...Just walk with me to th-the door at least... **[Cough]** Don't feel like trying to get in trouble with how the Boss is."

"I hear ya." The grunt made sure his armor was on right before he threw the cigar away, walking with his 'friend' back to the front gate. What they failed to notice was the cigar burning out and turning into black ash. While they walked, the disguised boy pulled out a gun and silently cocked it. It was one of those Old Age pistols where you'd need gunpowder, but modeled with an actual clip.

"Hey John, can you look at this thing in my hand real quick?" Tom asked, pointing the weapon at his 'partner'.

"Look at wha-"

 **[BANG!]**

When John's body hit the ground with a thump, his murderer sighed. "These grunts never cease to disappoint me with their amassing stupidity." Tom then proceeded to tear off the armor again, keeping the mask on as he walked back to the gate on his own.

Going off to the door within the grated doorway, he slipped in quietly. No sooner that he did, the alarm in the Base sounded. He knew that they would immediately be alarmed by the gunshot, so he had to move quickly before the search party got roused into work. Slipping into a door, the young man found a stairwell leading down. The elevators would be a no-go as he heard the repetitive dings of them reaching the main floor.

He jumped in-between the cases, scarf flapping above him as he kept his limbs from touching any part of the stairs. Should he at this momentum, he'd break something. With a tuck-and-roll, he landed at the bottom of the stairs and strafed off to the side to avoid being seen by possible onlookers. Hearing nothing, he looked around before proceeding.

The hallways were more geo-terrain than high tech like other Bases, so the satisfying lack of footfall noises both soothed and tensed Tom. His destination was a few meters ahead according to his map box and he'd soon have the infor-

 **[Bzzzzzzzzt!...Bzzzzzzzzt!]** He jumped at the sound of his vibrating phone in his pocket, covering his mouth to avoid yelping. Grabbing the suspect item, he looked to see he had a text message from...

He opened it with a heavy heart:

Please come back...

Knowing very well this will never stop, he replied with:

I'm sorry, Kuri...I'm justified to my decision. I'm not coming back.

He didn't get an immediately reply like usual, so he traversed further into the breach. His target room was actually cracked, showing signs that its previous occupants left in a hurry because of the alarm-whose lights were still flashing-going off. Before he could step in however, the elevator some ways away dinged, making him grumble before hiding behind some cardboard boxes.

Yep, they'd never look there.

Tom waited for them to come around, as he expected them to. His prediction wasn't off by a longshot. "...idiot John got killed by some assassin, you say?"

"Yep. We don't make bullets like that and the Boss wasn't down there to tell anyone to clean up the mess he made. Had to be an assassin." The voices of he workers of the Base sounded like trouble. Only when Tom peaked out from a hole on the side of his hiding spot did he realize that it was only deep-voiced scientists heading back in the GPS Room. He sighed quietly to himself, thinking it was over.

The _buzz-buzz_ of his phone changed that.

"You hear that Jim?" one of them said, looking around as they were right in front of the door.

"Sounded like it was coming from..." Tom quietly panicked now as he pulled out his phone, checking the message while putting his phone on silent mood.

Fine...Be that way Seje...

 _How many times do I have to tell her that I no longer go by that name? It died with my gift..._ He hated receiving texts from her as they were blatant reminders of a life he ran away from after recovering from a bad fight.

But his mind was drawn away from that as the scientists were shuffling the boxes he was under to look for a possible cause of the noise. The cardboard items thudded across the floor, making his heart beat adrenaline to his systems for yet another fight-or-flight situation. When only his box remained, perspiration leaked down his face and stained his shirt.

When the box was grabbed, he pulled out his pistol to fire it at them...

Only to feel stupefied when he was interrupted by-

"Oh wait, here it is." From the sounds of it, they seemed to have found an object that could have made vibrations from the boxes. Tom's box was left alone in the long run and the sound of the GPS Room's door closing made him relax. Slightly. He still needed to get in.

"Great..." Seeing that a new way in was needed, the teen climbed out from under the box and looked around the hallway. The door didn't have windows, so he couldn't look in for anything. Although, those vents above him were calling out to him...

* * *

"Like I said, grunts are stupid." Only little time had passed, but a chain of events happened as Tom looked around in the GPS Room.

One, the vent had been booby-trapped when he got above the room.

Two, the scientists also tried to kill him with guns of their own.

Three, he killed them. Both. In one shot. Seriously, you'd think they'd split up for advantages.

Putting his smoking barreled gun into its holster, he walked up to a giant computer. Dials, nodes, buttons, levers, switches, cranks and all sorts laden out for a keyboard booped and beeped at him as he looked for the right function.

"Uh...there." At random, he pressed a purple button and the bodies of the scientists suddenly disappeared from trap doors. Well that happened.

"Hmm...Maybe it's...this one?" A lever, colored blue on the handle, was pulled down without a second thought. The room was suddenly sprayed with smoke, making Tom cough violently until it went away with some hastily-deployed fans from another random lever.

"S-shit... **[Cough]** Let's try not doing that again..." Looking more carefully, he pressed the big red button. A digitalized hologram of a computer monitor spawned in his face, Tom sighing in relief at the sight before the keyboard followed. "Finally. Let's begin."

Cracking his knuckles, he began typing on the keyboard, filling the search bar with a name.

S-I-N-A-R-E-M-A-N|A-S-H-F-O-R-D

The computer buzzed, turning red on color as a message displayed. _"Error. Subject terminated."_

 _Good, less hassle for me. Now let's see for the others..._ Looking behind him to make sure the door was still being protected, he typed in another name.

K-O-R-A-R-U|K-I-N-O-M-O-T-O

Unlike last time, the monitor glowed green and displayed a global view of her location.

"Zoom." It got closer, homing in on the Almia region.

"Zoom." Going in, it displayed over a city.

"Zoom." Finally, it showed a figure hanging her feet off a building with someone behind her, clad in red armor as it rained on them.

"Hmm...It seems no matter what happens, they'll never stop being together...Good thing I didn't need to type in Chris's name-that shit's a mouthful." Tom commented, erasing the entry and getting rid of the live feed in the process. He went on to another.

S-I-N

Just like Sinareman, nothing but the red screen and message displayed for the teenager. "Hmm? Sin's AWOL too? What happened to him? I'll have to find out later..."

Then, he type in a name he's grown to really feel sickened of seeing.

K-U-R-I-M-O-C-H-O|K-I-N-O-M-O-T-O

The computer went green and once again, Tom was given an orbital view of where she was. Before he could ask to zoom in on it, however-

 _"Error: System Failure. Please try again later after system reboot."_

"Wait, wh-?" The whole building shook from something rocking against it. It wasn't an explosion...more like a...blast...

 _Oh God, please don't tell me..._ Unable to use the computer to check, Tom pulled out his map cube to check what was going on upstai-

"Of course **he** would come and ruin everything I planned...This took a whole week to gather, dammit!" Said map cube was thrown to a wall and broke into pieces as the only live person in the room stalked to the stairs, throwing up the door to the GPS systems. It wouldn't matter if he snooped or not, but he wouldn't care at least down here. The sounds of explosions finally went off above him and Tom couldn't hold back an exasperated groan. No doubt who's up there is making quite the ruckus.

Ascension to the main floor was limited by the amount of detours he had to take, but he managed. Despite all the setbacks, he hid in the darkness and looked for an easy route to the main floor.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! GPS Room compromised! Available personnel report to GPS Room for investigation!" From the sounds of it, someone or something had checked down there finally and saw the blood he failed to clean. That won't matter now; he's long gone. Tom moved from his hiding spot and tried heading to the noise of combat. What he did not see was the invisible figure that just swiped at where he once stood...

Finding the commotion was easy; gunfire and random explosions can do that to you. Trying to find a well-covered spot to hide wasn't much so. A concrete divider became his temporary solitude as Tom ducked to it, hopefully remaining out of sight. Thankfully, the line of fire wasn't turned to him.

Peeking out, he was given the rundown of the situation. Everyone that had a gun in the building was busy trying to mow down a single target: a 19-year-old male. He was dodging and slicing at every bullet, making it look like child's play. Every once in a while, something shiny would fly out of his hands and one of the gunmen would go down with something lodged in his throat.

 _He's been improving his aim..._ Tom figured, getting back down after a stray bullet almost hit him in the head. He would return fire and lend a hand if: he cared or if he wanted to be caught and mowed down. Maybe he should go. The boy clearly had the upper hand with the lessening number of gunshots. Praying to a god he didn't know, Tom looked at his left hand, seeing a dim outline of a tattoo on his palm. He exhaled slowly and focused on it, hoping to drown out the noise behind him as he tried to call in on his dying power.

Strain appeared on his face, a vein throbbing on his forehand and sweat pouring like rain-or at least that's how he felt- down his eyes and chin as he tried to will his palm to glow. Around when his efforts were at their peak, the dimmest shine of light appeared on his hand and Tom struggled to keep it lit. It began glowing brighter, making his hiding spot a bit obvious as he tried to work out what he had.

Thrusting his hand forward, Tom was surprised to see that he did not teleport-like he was hoping. He instead caused a short-ranged blast of energy that made a loud crack against the wall in front of him.

"Dammit..." he cursed, seeing that his powers were really dying out to the last morsel. Maybe he should have left immediately he thought of it instead of announcing it to _her_. When he finally relaxed, he noticed that it was quiet around him and the gunshots were silenced. Had the young man finished while he was trying to focus?

"Well, well, well-" Maybe not. "-if it isn't Se-"

"Finish that deduction Hazako and I'l blow your brains out."

Tom got a scoff in return before he stood up to face his unfortunate speaker. What he saw made him think Darkrai or even Giratina was his idol in terms of dress. Black shirt, pants, shoes, shades that covered his eyes, hair, mask; everything about as ebony as a void. The only thing that stood out amongst the black was the tanned skin of his face. He even had the audacity to wear gloves. Lobeless, of course.

"I'm sure with how you are now _Tom_ ,the chances of you doing that are next to nil." Hazako countered, showing off a spare kunai he had in hand.

"What do you want?"

"I didn't want anything. I saw a light and decided to see where it'd lead. Wasn't expecting the traitor of the Guardians to be here."

"Bullshit. If I know _her_ as much as I can, she sent you here to try and take me back."

For a split second, it looked like Tom had figured him out as Hazako seemed to fumble with his next statement, but it was only a glance. "No, she didn't. She wanted me to target this Base on my own because she's aware of just how much of a hero I am to the group."

"You are a nuisance."

"An _awesome_ nuisance. Who, by the way, is actually blessed by My Lady's gift. Unlike you, traitor."

One thing hadn't changed from Tom though; he still seemed to be able to draw pistols almost a nano-second above 0. "I don't like repeating myself. I'm not a traitor."

Hazako chuckled at the sight of the weapon in Tom's hand, almost looking to just outright guffaw. "Dude, that thing won't even touch me. You forget, I'm a ninja. Ninjas don't get shot at point-blank. Or shot at all for that matter."

"Oh please. The only thing you're good for as a ninja is running and hiding from a fight." Tom suddenly found his neck in danger of being stabbed with the sharp point of a kunai.

"Trust me...I don't run away...unlike you, _Seje._ "

"I keep telling you that's not my name anymore."

"Why not? Ashamed of what you ran away from?"

 _Trying to turn my words against me, are we?_ "I ashamed to have ever been cooperating with you ever since you became a part of the Guardians."

"Guardians of _Awesomeness_." Hazako reminded.

"They're just Guardians now. You ruined them. I saw Kora and Chris. They look miserable."

" _They_ are on a mission to gather intel for Arceus so that we can prepare the Hall for any attacks."

Well that had Tom. At least they aren't just moping around. "What about Kuri? Sin? Adam, even?"

"You don't need to worry about them. All you need to know is that I've made the Guardians better without you and I don't really see why My Lady wants you back. We're better off without you anyway so-"

"Stop." Suddenly, a voice called out from behind them, at the door where the entrance to the Base was. At that point...

Was Kuri. In all of her emotionless beauty.

"I do believe that you've said enough Hazako."

"But-"

"It's **enough**." Her stern voice made him shrink away, the kunai being removed from Tom's esophagus. Then, she held out her palm to the other speaker. "Put down your gun."

"I'm afraid I still need it if pretty boy here tri-"

"Put. It. Down." Tom only stood there, turning away before he found the gun wrenched from his hand without warning and forcibly turned back to Kuri.

"That was rude of you."

"It was rude of you to look away when someone's clearly talking to you." she replied quickly. Her hand began to glow.

"I was done talking anyway. Nothing important going on. It's just you."

"Oh, it's just me? That's rich. I'll talk with you more when we're back in the Hall with you in protective custody."

"I'm not going back Kuri. I'll will not change my mind." He readied to turn away, but found his face being held to gaze at her.

"Did I say you had a choice? Willing or not, you're going back. You know too much and you owe too much to suddenly run away." Her eyes glowed and Tom suddenly found himself being pulled towards her against his will.

 _Fuck..._ he thought. How was he gonna escape this? He couldn't move his arms, but his legs are free. Not like it mattered. He looked down to his feet, seeing the pin of something near a dead Team Neo officer. Acting as if he resigned his fate, he looked back at Kuri with a stoic gaze. She merely humphed before pulling faster.

Finding that his rouse worked, he acted quickly, kicking the pin from the body and, seeing that it belonged to a tactical grenade, tossing it up to his hand. Before she could react, he tossed it to her with the pin off, watching as the room suddenly flashed in a strobe of light. Glad he was used to sudden shifts of brightness and that Kuri's focus was broken, Tom dashed off to his gun, scooping it up in an instant.

"Hey! He's getting away!" Hazako suddenly called, rushing to stop Tom from leaving. Right before he could grab him with a hooked claw attached to a chain, something crashed against his family jewels, making him double over in pain. "B-below the belt tactics...C-c-cowardly bullsh-shit..."

"It works." Tom replied before leaving the Base through a spare window. Escaping into a tree several meters from where he just left, he watched as the strobe finally ended.

 _All I have to do now is wa-_

His thoughts were interrupted when the Base suddenly exploded outwards, sending its outer structure to the surrounding wood and trees. He covered his eyes as the dust reached him as well. After a while of being in the dark, Tom opened his eyes to see that there was nothing left of the Base from where it once proudly stood. The only remains were of the main floor, where Kuri and Hazako stood unharmed.

A third figure lifted out from the rubble, being protected by a shield of light. There was light dots flying above the figure's head that look like...

 _Bits...So the intruder was Adam...?_ That seemed to be true as the almost pale skin of his adopted sibling could not be mistaken. He went over to his companions and they began to talk. Tom then noticed a tablet in Adam's hand.

"Hmm..." He looked at it with thought before shrugging and dashed off into the darkness.

* * *

Kuri's face was not the impassive and stoic one Tom tried to stare down. It was one of remorse and forlorn. "I'm sorry My Lady, but...he got...away..."

The frustrated voice on the line was not at all amused at this. _"Kuri, I don't care if he's unconscious on the cold, hard floor! I need him in this Hall **now**! I don't care what you do, just get him here!"_

"Yes, My Lady." The buzz of the Comm. meant that the angry Alpha Pokemon had hung up. The Psychic sighed, holding back tears as her Lady's words hurt her a lot. Hazako stumbled over to her, having succumbed to the results of going all-out all at once.

"It'll b-be okay Kur...We'll get him back..." he told her, holding her arm as encouragement.

"I don't know at this point..."

At that point, though, Adam decided to add his two cents. "I have doubts that we can take him willingly. We'd have to do it by force...altogether." 

"I know that, but those two won't help us take him back...They think he'll come back on his own..."

"Eh", Hazako interrupted, "I'll get him back. Woulda had him if Kuri didn't sho-"

"Finish that statement and I'll cut your dick off."

"...Noted..."

* * *

 **Well it looks like Kuri has officially become a badass. She almost killed m-**

 **I mean Tom...Y-yeah Tom...**

 **Tom has defunct from the Guardians, there's two new ones and the others are in disarray. Why does Arceus want him back so bad?**

 **Is it really out of info...or something more...?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of WGBM: Book 2-Fallen Heroes.**

 **Moncheli!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Will it take courage...?**

* * *

Of course Tom would be in danger when he's simply walking to his hideout. Why? Since the sanctuary of the great Hall is no longer of his leisure, he is vulnerable to the outside elements of the world scorned.

As such, Shadow Pokemon. And even more injury, a pack of Mightyenas

But this was no ordinary Shadow Pokemon. This one can take bullets no matter the velocity or material and the teen had run out of ammo quite soon. Forced to double back by a simple pack-wide Dark Pulse that leveled the place he had been resting. The trees were growing shorter in number the farther he tried to run from them. The howling and barking from the evil spawns weren't helping in the name of courage. Tom needed somewhere to rest and recuperate and he needed it really soon...

Lest he be killed before everything was set in motion.

"Come on...I know it's not that hard..." That was rapidly becoming a possibility in Tom's mind the shorter his jumps were gonna get. Then, just as the next one would send him to a clearing, a sucker Dark Pulse slammed into his back, sending his jump into a spiral that made him crash onto a tree trunk. And boy did it hurt.

"Man...That fucking hurt..." Tom griped, rubbing his aching face. Stuck, he was forced to watch the pack of Shadow dogs run and run and run until they were within arms' reach. The leader, a tall one that reached to Tom's chest on all fours, approached with a grinning snarl. Without hesitation,it barked once and lunged to tear his neck open. Time slowed down as the gnarled teeth inched closer and closer to Tom's face. He stared nonchalantly at the jaws of his death...before literally bursting into flames.

The sudden explosion had rocketed the pack of shadow dogs several yards away, making them crash against each other in a heap. Their ears rang painfully and every bark, whine or yelp of pain was muffled. The alpha was the most affected, as his right eye was only a mere, bloody hole. He growled, barking an angry order to the pack before they all filed up and ran.

"Follow the leader, they will...Always..." Tom mumbled before progressing on. The hideout wasn't too far now that the chase was over. In fact, as soon as he got out of the forest, the entrance was along the rock wall to his left. Smiling, he ran up to it, holding back his wince from the pain of that Dark Pulse. The secret code was input and he soon gained entry.

For one supposedly on the run from the main god-or goddess in Tom's case-of this world, he sure knew how to get resources. The entryway was dark and navigation would be tricky for newcomers. Luckily, Tom memorized all he could so he'd be fine. When he reached the right room, he clapped twice, bringing some light to this dark party.

What he saw wasn't expected.

On the table, where he mostly ate if food was around and available, sat someone he didn't know. Since the room couldn't get too much light to cover everything, he was shrouded in semi-darkness. The only noticeable feature was the eye patch on his right eye. How Tom knew it was a guy? No woman would wear what looked like some medieval armor and breastplating on top of a grey body suit.

"Can I help you...?" Tom spoke after having enough of the mystery man's lack of communication like the villains that sit like him.

"..."

"Well, if you're gonna be like that, then what was the point of you co-"

"I know who you are."

Tom narrowed his eyes at this fellow. Sadly, he was starting not to like this gentleman. How he _might_ know who he really is will have to wait if it's all a ploy.

"Oh really?"

"Of course... _Sinareman_..." Tom gasped inwardly, which was followed by a piece of paper being thrown his way. He caught it and was met with a blanked out silhouette of a wanted poster. His name was on it, and boy did he have a lot of reasons to be wanted by Neo.

"Okay...You got my name...So why do you care?"

"I also know who you're connected with." The mystery man lifted his head and Tom could barely make out the red eye on his left. "And don't try to play dumb, either. I have my own resources for that knowledge."

Tom huffed before decided enough joking around and gasping at a horror movie's suspense. This needs attention, and it needed it now. Sitting down across from the intruder, Tom adorned a stoic face.

"So you know my real name and you know who I used to work with."

For the first time since they encountered, the mystery guy looked surprised-if only a little. "'Used to'?"

"I quit. I don't like the new roster."

"Hmmm...Understandable. In a team, there's always that one person no one can stand but have to deal with to succeed."

"Well, I didn't want to deal with him. He's one of those kinds of people that love to compliment himself around others."

The mystery guy scoffed. "That sounds like a personal problem."

"Not personal to me anymore. I don't work with him. Now, cut to the chase. I know you didn't break in here to talk about how I need to adjust my opinion about my old co-worker."

Then, the intruder laughed, deeply in tone though and it sounded like it originated from his chest. "You're not a guy to talk long, are you?"

"Sorry, but considering my circumstances, my situation, and what little resources I can get down here, I don't have time to deal with stalling. Now come on-", Tom slammed his hands on the table, "-out with it. Why are you really here?"

"Hmph...Guess It couldn't be avoided...I'm here..." The man leaned back in his chair, the sight of a black mohawk bringing great disappointment in Tom's mind.

'Who still wears mohawks these days...'

"...to strike a deal with you."

"Before you go on with the details, what would happen if I refuse?"

The mystery man seemed to be expecting this as he smiled. "I'll send Team Neo your whereabouts and have them hound you until you've bled out dry from running."

"...Talk."

"Good to see your cooperation. First things first, I wish to be a part of your-"

"Old."

"Ah...your old team of ragtag teens and adults. As much as the way the world is now doesn't bother me,you and those guys upstairs making an actual effort to stop them catches my interest."

Tom narrowed his eyes again. "And just how do you know about them? And me?"

"I watch TV..."

"..." A disbelieving face crossed Tom,and he didn't stop having it either.

"Alright, alright. Geez, can't get anything past you these days. I infiltrated a nearby Base's info stockade and nabbed some Communication files. You guys are their main subject these days."

"Well we shouldn't be." Tom leaned back in his chair, not breaking eye contact. "For all they should know, I'm dead and the others should be missing."

"You'd be surprised at how much they can collect from losing bases." Then, the mystery man's face grew serious. "Don't interrupt. I hold information that could threaten the Great Hall itself."

Tom groaned. As much as he didn't care about anything up there anymore, he still has some ties to him old team. "Alright fine. Continue."

"Well then...As I've said, I want to be apart of your old team in an effort to get this world out of darkness. Next, I wish to know if there is a way to be...blessed."

"Can I speak?"

"You may."

"What do you mean, 'blessed'?"

"Simple. You kids didn't get your little abilities from nowhere. She blessed you all with those powers and might I say from the camera footage I managed to salvage, they are impressive."

"Hmph. It's so-so. Anything else?"

The intruder leaned forward in his chair, red eye seeming to glow in the darkness. "Do I, from the deep fathoms of whence I've been birthed and struggled, have your trust in what I plan for the future of this world and the great Hall's safety? Accept and you can guarantee that your friends will be safe. Decline and they will all die, and you'll be next."

Well...when you put it like that, you can't really deny it. It was like an ultimatum with no lazy backing or loophole. Tom sighed, hoping he wasn't walking into a trap. "Fine..."

"Fine what?"

"I accept, I accept...geez..." Tom extended his arm, prompting a handshake. The mystery man followed the gesture and they finalized the deal. Tom just hoped his hand would be okay as he drew it back, cradling it after it had been death-squeezed.

* * *

And now...chaos.

The great Hall was in disarray. Why? Arceus was having a rant about something. Something no one could understand. She mumbled loudly with enough of something in her mouth to be illegible, and no one that spoke to her could get her to calm down.

The Guardians, all of them this time, were huddled in Kora's room, as it was surprisingly the biggest. It had a reinforced door made by Arceus herself, so there would be no one getting inside-including Arceus herself.

"She's losing it." Sin declared, the rest of them slowing agreeing. "Whatever she's so worried about has her in complete turmoil."

"I agree...when we came back from that Base, she snapped at me to the point of being red in the face...I almost cried..." Kuri added, curling up in her chair.

"Well, it's obvious there's a way to get her to chill. Just what is the problem."

"I heard-", Hazako interrupted, "-that sex was usually the answer to times like this."

"Dude, of all the things for her right now, she'd probably disintegrate whatever penis that tries to go inside her."

"...Alright, bad idea."

"Anyway, other than bringing **him** back here,does anyone have a different method?"

"Well..." Kora spoke up, gathering their attention. "I could...try talking to her."

Sin thought about this. This could go horribly wrong and they'd be short another Guardian...or this could work and maybe Arceus could finally relax. But then again, this was Kora. She had his utmost respect from rescuing them from that game...

"Alright. But maybe later, when she doesn't sound like she's trying to cast Judgment on every thing she sees."

"Alright."

 _Two Hours Later..._

Kora was standing outside Arceus's room, shaking from head to toe. She wasn't expecting the might llama to be so...distressed. The trip here was nothing but a struggle as the Alpha Pokemon laid waste on whatever furniture, antique item or picture she could see in her path. Getting past it as a somewhat non-human was hard. Gulping with sweat bulleting down her face, she knocked once.

"Giratina...if that's you asking for sex again, I'm breaking your dick off..."

Thank god Kora was a girl or she would have been scared for her life. "It's me." she replied, making sure to keep her voice steady and calm. Not soon after, the door threw itself open, almost bringing back Kora's worry. On the bed, glaring like she had been expecting a criminal, was Arceus. Her fur, once pristine and soft, was matted and frazzled. Her face looked crazed, especially her eyes, and her hooves looked sharp enough to impale Kora.

"What is it?" Arceus demanded. "And be quick about it. I have more things to plan in a few."

Kora swallowed again. Hopefully she remembered what Sin told her to say. "Arceus, you seem to have a _skele-ton_ of problems right now. What's up?"

For a moment, there was the slightest glow in Arceus's eyes. Then she spoke. "...What?"

"I'm asking if you have a bad bone right now. It'll hurt having that stick out for the crowds to why not talk about putting it away?"

Arceus, for the lack of a better phrase, was confused at her wording. The raised eyebrow expression could be understood. Hell, Kora didn't even know what she was saying, but she was making sure to stay calm and keep remembering what she and Sin rehearsed. The white llama then reached for Kora with a hoof, the girl flinching a little at the proximity before seeing it on the ground next to her.

"Climb on...I have much to tell you..."

* * *

 **What does she have to say you may wonder?Well, you'll have to find out when I get another burst of inspiration! And sorry to Adam and Chris, the only Guardians not present in this chapter. I'm sure you guys can go a chapter or two not being featured right?**

 **:P**

 **So, recap.**

 **Tom was attacked, struck a deal with a one-eyed man, and Kora's getting through to Arceus.**

 **What does Arceus have to tell her? Who is this mystery man and what's his plan?**

 **Who...**

 **Stole...**

 **The...**

 **Cookie...**

 **From...**

 **The cookie jar?**

 **All will be revealed on the next:**

 _ **"Where Gods Be Mortals: Fallen Heroes"**_

 **Moncheli!**


End file.
